


Fencing

by SpiciestLlama



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: Sakuma discovers Kaminaga and Miyoshi "fencing" at the dead of night.





	

Miyoshi sauntered into the empty corridor with his undivided attention on the novel in his grasp, turning the page and adjusting the loose fringe that fell on his face. Silently humming as he stepped, he glimpsed at the watch on his wrist and irritably let out a heavy breath. It was the dead of night when he finished reorganizing the array of files upon Yuuki’s request and as common as it was for him to wander into town at such an hour, he found himself pacing in the dreary building in wonder of Kaminaga’s whereabouts. It was unlike him to seek refuge from the daily tasks he'd been assigned to but as he passed by the bedroom once again, creaking open the door to only discover Sakuma slumbering in the empty room, he realized his mind was succumbing to relentless thoughts about the man in question. He pursed his lips as footsteps hastily approached him and familiar arms snaked around his waist; a chin nuzzling him as it rested on his shoulders. A gasp escaped his mouth when a hot breath grazed his ear teasingly; his body tensing as Kaminaga's antics tested him more and more at every passing moment.

“Boo."

He pressed his lips together and was adorned with a subtle but coy grin, displaying a much softer expression than he would ever admit to. Silently releasing a hesitant exhale at the alluring murmur, he was gracious that his boyfriend wouldn't be able to lay eyes on the pleasurable face that even Miyoshi himself was in disbelief of. He didn't want to imagine the words that would grace his ears if Kaminaga were to discover his advantage over him and yet, he longed for the challenge all the more. Games of dominance were merely foreplay to them after all.      

Kaminaga pressed a kiss to Miyoshi’s cheek as he tightened his embrace; a fencing sword in each hand that was crisscrossed in the younger man’s path. Miyoshi furrowed his brow at the blades forced before him in thought, closing the book in his hands dramatically and lightly tapping it onto the weapons in Kaminaga’s grasp. Perhaps reorganizing the training equipment was a more daunting task than Miyoshi originally mused. To the point that Kaminaga had to use any means necessary to entertain the remains of his sanity.

“It seems that you missed me.” Miyoshi whispered as he leaned back into Kaminaga’s hold and sheepishly chuckled to himself; his fingers rubbing beneath Kaminaga’s chin playfully. “...by a margin.”

Miyoshi reached for the weapon after pulling it away from Kaminaga and pressed the handle aggressively upon the older man’s chest, forcing him back. Deftly turning to face his lover, he eagerly pushed Kaminaga further with the book until he was toying the blade beneath Kaminaga’s chin from a safe distance; provoking him to angle his head up. Licking his lips, Kaminaga grunted as he locked eyes with Miyoshi and anticipated his next movement in amusement.

“And did you miss _me_?” Kaminaga uttered as he attempted to pulverize Miyoshi’s sword with a slash, frowning as Miyoshi naturally retracted himself from foul harm. Though, he knew it would be no fun at all if his boyfriend were to give in so easily.

“Am I required to?” Miyoshi taunted and lowered his weapon to steal a kiss as his lips ghosted over Kaminaga's, testing him further as the moments appeared to drag by at a torturous rate. “Hmm, Kaminaga?”

Kaminaga captured Miyoshi's lips hungrily, moaning against him as a hand was pressing him backwards into the vacant training room with shut eyes; gently closing the door behind them cautiously. He fumbled his fingertips at the walls in search of the light switch in the nearly pitch black vicinity and pushed on with ease regardless. The layout of every room in this building was memorized long before and inevitably became mere child's play to them. As the temptation to toy with the face and every body part he'd grown so attached to continued at its hastened pace, he contemplated when his palm grazed the switch at last. The light evidently was exactly where it had always been, but he couldn't help but to find it alluring to anticipate desperate murmurs and whimpers in the dark when his hand would travel across the body that he too memorized; pleasurable sounds ringing to his ears alone. Biting back the undeniable longing, he hastily pressed the switch on before he could change his mind and sucked on the tongue in his mouth urgently. It'd been nearly too long since they've been able to do this without interruptions and he didn't want to waste a single moment. As he opened his eyes, he was grunting involuntarily at the rare sight of Miyoshi begging for him; albeit silently, but surely. This gracious visual was second to nothing after all.  

Miyoshi slightly stumbled in surprise at the aggressive kisses and grasped onto Kaminaga’s shirt collar to hold his balance as he was pushed away to catch the unsteady breath escaping him; the novel slipping from his fingertips abruptly. Kaminaga winced in pain as it collided with his foot, biting against Miyoshi’s lips in agitation before pushing his tongue in and out needlessly; making his unquenched thirst even more coherent. Miyoshi licked the saliva trail on the corner of Kaminaga’s mouth as they separated and smirked when he had contact with his lips again; a vexing glare staring back amidst the breathless and crimson hue across his visage. Taking notice of the already laid out tatami mats, Kaminaga's intentions were less than concealed but not irritable in the slightest. He wasn't the only one that was impatient after all.

“Then yes, I did."

Heaving a sigh, Kaminaga raised his blade upon Miyoshi’s in unwarranted swordplay before he was roughly pressed back into the wall. A sinister look of victory adorned Miyoshi’s face as the weapon was nailed beside Kaminaga’s head, then plummeted to the ground. The older man dropped his sword unceremoniously at the touch of Miyoshi’s sucking onto his bottom lip shakily and a groan revealed itself urgently. His hands rose to cup Miyoshi’s face as he was pushed away and caressed it softly, before pushing his mouth onto his.

"Kaminaga..." Miyoshi spoke hesitantly with an erratic breath as they parted, staring back with a gaze of longing. He fiddled with Kaminaga's tie in his hand, running his finger down on it slowly as he gaped up intently. Kaminaga raised an eyebrow at him and gulped as Miyoshi pushed at his chest.

"If you keep calling my name like that, I won't be able to control myself." Kaminaga haughtily warned and paused just before their lips were entwined, as if being able to hold back was even an option at this point.

Staring forward, Miyoshi looked as if he were in a daze and became dizzy from Kaminaga's movements alone. He didn't even have to glimpse downwards to tell the sexual arousal from Miyoshi when his face was even more expressive than he'd ever been in body language and that was erotic all on its own.

Kaminaga wrapped an arm around Miyoshi's waist tightly, forcing his back against him greedily as his fingers fluttered over the groin area. He was pushing roughly in desperation to feel his shaft inside of him and sighing at the ready whines that were parting Miyoshi's lips in pleasure. Kaminaga held him closer as he pressed a kiss at his neck from behind and grasped at his length through the fabric hungrily, feeling his own bulge at Miyoshi. He bit down softly, careful not leave behind a mark before planting more kisses down; the silent whimper Miyoshi made that only provoked him further. The younger man turned to face Kaminaga and whispered against his lips, as Miyoshi's cheeks were steadily growing heated in arousal.

“Then don't.”

Miyoshi pushed his thigh against Kaminaga's member as his tongue licked his earlobe teasingly and nipped at the skin softly, earning a satisfied murmur. Kaminaga's arms held him closer as they reached underneath his dress shirt, caressing his abdomen softly then going lower. He gently moaned against Kaminaga's mouth when he was captured in a rough kiss, teeth clicking before they separated to take a hasty breath. Pressing his nose ardently against Miyoshi's, Kaminaga grinned at him with a hum. He savoured Miyoshi's avid stare; locking eyes and rubbing noses.

"Quietly then... let's make it last."

Kaminaga sloppily bit at the swollen bottom lip before him with desire before Miyoshi pushed him away to catch his breath. Keeping his pace, Kaminaga sternly pressed forward to steal another kiss as he forced Miyoshi into the wall and trapped his hands between his head. Kaminaga let out a low chuckle as he triumphed and planted pecks over Miyoshi's clothing, before making his way back to his mouth. Miyoshi stared back in frustration and coaxed the older man with his tongue impatiently and massaged it as he did so, opening his mouth again when he was released from his Kaminaga’s grasp. Forcing him to move back, Miyoshi kicked the side of Kaminaga's ankle and watched as he fell on his back; a startled gasp escaping as Miyoshi's wrist was pulled down and he plummeted on top of him.

“If you're expecting an apology, you’re not getting one.” Miyoshi towered over Kaminaga and released a hot breath on his face, smirking at his irritated expression as he shoved away the blades in their path. Hesitantly pulling back, he proceeded to trail gentle pecks down Kaminaga's pants and removed his obstructing shoes and socks anxiously. He then forced off his own with the assistance of each foot as he patiently crawled over to straddle him again.

“Are you asking to be tied up, Miyoshi?” Kaminaga taunted and challenged Miyoshi with a cunning smirk. His fingers ran up Miyoshi's legs from behind and underneath his jacket, squeezing at his cheeks urgently as Miyoshi let out a low huff. “Or maybe, gagged?”

“No, I’ll be good.” Miyoshi husked and lowered himself to lick Kaminaga's neck readily. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Kaminaga stifled a laugh as Miyoshi continued to tease him with kisses over his clothing, slightly tugging at the tie as it loosened and tossed it aside. He eyed him suspiciously as he felt Miyoshi's member longing for him, watching as Miyoshi began to bite at the fabric over his nipple until it became swollen.

“Let’s play quietly, shall we? Moan my name in my ear and beg softly. I want to hear every word. ” Miyoshi purred against him and started to unbutton the vest and dress shirt, keeping his jacket on. “Just how will you react if I were to make love to you in this suit, hmm?”

“Then I  _will_  enjoy myself.” Kaminaga gasped when Miyoshi flicked his tongue at a nipple, grazing his teeth at it as he stroked at Kaminaga’s member until it pushed at him. Miyoshi slid his hand down Kaminaga's pants and fondled harder as his fingers became drenched pre-maturely; Kaminaga hissing to remain silent. He was growing weaker with every touch as the palm at his shaft was provoking him desperately, but it'd be over far too soon if he were to give in now. He breathily watched from below as Miyoshi removed his fingers and sucked on them lavishly. They locked eyes as Miyoshi pushed the fingers in and out of his mouth, stimulating Kaminaga with desire as he was being teased mercilessly when he wanted it to be his length inside that pretty little mouth and then deeply penetrating his entrance. It'd be fine if he couldn't walk for he was in desperate need of the luscious orgasm that only Miyoshi could gift to him.   

Sighing, Kaminaga rolled over on top of Miyoshi and mounted him as he licked his lips; a breath escaping Miyoshi's mouth. He toyed his tongue at Miyoshi's ear as he could hear him clawing down at the tatami mats, staring at him hungrily. Kaminaga bit down at his neck sharply and huskily moaned ever so quietly at the soft whines Miyoshi made.

“...By enjoying you.” Miyoshi could feel himself pre-ejaculating in arousal and bit his lip as Kaminaga already had his belt undone, pants pulled down just enough to grab onto his length.

“...ah... Kaminaga…” Miyoshi growled just barely audible as his shaft was being grasped firmly; the tip already in Kaminaga's mouth.

“I warned you and you begged me...you really want me to devour you, hmm?” Miyoshi squirmed as Kaminaga rose to utter sweet nothings in his ear, afraid he would be the one defeated. “I can't wait, Miyo-kun.”

“But I can.” Miyoshi mustered the words out of his mouth gradually and watched him hazily as he grinned and arched at every stroke. Though, he was only kneaded harder to his dismay.

Kaminaga chuckled at Miyoshi holding back his moans as his nails were digging into his back desperately and his heavy breaths were attempting to calm the throbbing in his chest. Kaminaga pushed on and put more of him in his mouth longingly, challenging Miyoshi to reach his climax.

“Shh... Miyoshi...if you make a mess, everyone will know~” Kaminaga gave it a final kiss as he suspected Miyoshi would be at his limit soon, impatiently awaiting the warm fluids to grace his mouth. “I’ll help you clean up though. I promise.”

“Too slow.” Miyoshi forced himself away and kicked a foot harshly in Kaminaga's face. Kaminaga giggled knowingly at his aggression and planted wet kisses at it, grasping it as he sucked on his toes. “... you're so annoying.”

Aggravated, Miyoshi groaned softly and used his other foot to press Kaminaga down with a much stronger force; tapping multiple times on his face. He eagerly closed in on him and bit down on his chest as another hand tugged at his belt. Kaminaga found himself moaning for him as his belt was thrown away and pants pulled down. He was biting his lip as Miyoshi was taunting him by kissing around his member. Miyoshi kissed at his inner thighs hungrily and stopped to suck the pre-mature fluids from his wet fingers, all the while burning a hole in Kaminaga’s face with the intensity of his gaze. Planting a provoking peck above his length as Kaminaga whined impatiently, Miyoshi observed the desperate visual before him; licking his lips to arouse him further.

“I can’t decide what I want to taste first. Why don’t you help me?” Miyoshi drawled with feigned contriteness as his fingers danced up his leg, grazing the hardened shaft. “You look so appetizing.”

Miyoshi shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Kaminaga with a smug grin, rolling him steadily on his stomach. Kaminaga grunted at the movement and moaned unwillingly, as his voice was growing frantic and his lower head was desiring Miyoshi’s mouth ever the more. Miyoshi chuckled as he pulled Kaminaga’s pants lower and folded the jacket up, violently clutching his cheeks with sharp nips.

“Kaminaga is quite firm, indeed.” Miyoshi commented and began to caress and grope at the sound of Kaminaga’s low pants. He placed slicked fingers into his entrance, penetrating deeper and flicked his tongue into him; massaging erratically within the tight heat. Kaminaga was calling his name and arching, before he squirmed in discomfort. “How much further can I spread you?”

“...Miyoshi…” Kaminaga was struggling to hold back as Miyoshi was spreading his thighs, becoming anxious to hear more of his moans. “...you...mmm…”

“Shh...You’ll get us caught.” Miyoshi hushed and licked his cheeks in exhilaration, fondling deeper to force a cry from Kaminaga with a threat. “You don't mind if you get tatami burns here, do you?”

Returning the older man viciously on his back, Miyoshi chuckled at his name being called upon in a husky voice and stroked Kaminaga’s member at last. Teasing it with a single lick, he stepped away for a moment to reach for a bottle as Kaminaga dropped his head back in desire. Miyoshi stroked it harshly with the lubricant, kneading and caressing before he too was forced on his back. Kaminaga pulled up his pants slightly and straddled the man beneath him, snickering at the frightened expression as he reached for the lubricant. He pushed his fingers inside Miyoshi roughly, drenching him as the moans naturally fell upon his ears. Cornering him hungrily, Kaminaga watched silently as Miyoshi tugged at his fingers; begging for him.

“Let’s play the quiet game.”

Kaminaga plunged deeply into him and instinctively slapped a hand on Miyoshi’s mouth; Miyoshi moaning into it as he faltered and licked it teasingly. He sharply inhaled at the pleasurable feeling of being inside Miyoshi that he'd been longing for in urgency, trapping both of Miyoshi's hands over his head with a single palm and grasping them lovingly. Miyoshi’s breathing was erratic as he panted needlessly when Kaminaga pulled him up to align against each other, removing the hand that concealed Miyoshi's cries. A hand traveled to Miyoshi's thigh as it was bent and raised to accommodate the thick shaft that was continuing to thrust inside, arching and spreading himself further. Miyoshi's lower body was heightened and pressed at Kaminaga's thighs when his fingers ran up hastily to grope him, biting his lips to suppress himself. He pushed his lips onto Kaminaga’s readily, forcing his tongue in and grunting against him. The pace of the thrusts quickened and Kaminaga pulled Miyoshi’s mouth back in for more when they separated, utilizing him to keep their volume low. They scratched and nipped at each other; nails digging into backs as Kaminaga groaned hoarsely. Forcing a hand to the ground, he pondered if he could penetrate even deeper for a mere two or three rounds wouldn't nearly be enough for him. Though at the rate they were going at, it was clear that they wouldn't last long. Miyoshi fell back on the tatami mat, lazily grinning at his lover that was above him. Kaminaga didn’t hold back his gasp as he began to come undone and spread Miyoshi’s legs wider, knowing he’d be the first orgasm yet again from the intense eyes that watched him helplessly; his thrusts that were beginning to lose their steady pace.

"Do you know the kind of expression you're making right now?" Kaminaga purred in his ear as the hot breath sent shivers down his spine. Miyoshi grunted as Kaminaga gripped him from behind and gasped as Miyoshi played at his chest; his face that was blushing wildly from Kaminaga punishing him.

"I do." Miyoshi uttered, just barely able to make a coherent sentence and closed his eyes momentarily in defeat from utter satisfaction, before pressing a hand urgently at Kaminaga’s bicep; a startled gaze staring back at him “Someone's coming."

A pair of footsteps were in earshot as they approached the room steadily, growing louder with every passing moment. Miyoshi cried for Kaminaga anxiously, struggling to draw his attention as he recognized the familiar strides coming near; throwing a look of dismay at Kaminaga who was ignoring him.

"Yeah, you." Kaminaga lowered himself to kiss Miyoshi hungrily and fondled his hard member, suppressing the sounds of pleasure with his lips. Miyoshi groaned as he was too weak to push him away, hesitating at the erotic taste of Kaminaga’s dominating kiss.

"No...It’s S-Sakuma-san...!” Miyoshi managed and clutched his hand at Kaminaga’s that was stroking his length, knowing he would be at his climax sooner than later with the walls continuing to tighten; his moaning unable to cease.

Kaminaga tsked and furrowed his brow at Miyoshi, pressing a desperate kiss to reassure him and readjusted his jacket to conceal himself.

"It's a little irritating when you mention the name of another guy."

"...pull...out..." Miyoshi darted his eyes at Kaminaga, commanding him sternly. Though, regrettably for he hadn't nearly had enough of him yet.  

“Beg for it.” Kaminaga taunted and licked the younger man's cheek cunningly.

Kaminaga grinned at the man beneath him as he pulled out quickly, only to ram harder back in than the first time; capturing his lips to suppress his whines as Miyoshi's eyes widened in disbelief. It was then that Kaminaga surprised himself as Miyoshi’s murmurs abolished all of his leftover willpower.

“As if I could even consider anyone else after all that you’ve done to me.”

Kaminaga moaned louder than he planned to as he felt himself reach his climax; the warm fluids filling up the tight hole. Kaminaga forced his tongue in Miyoshi’s mouth as his hand caressed the unsatisfied member; desperate for revenge. He fell on him soundly and squirmed as Miyoshi readjusted him softly to keep up appearances, when the unwanted visitor opened the door.

Sakuma casually strolled through the door of the dimly lit room and eyed the pair on the ground suspiciously, taking note of the fencing swords fallen to the ground. He blinked in confusion as Kaminaga was toppled over Miyoshi and pursed his lips at the new presence in the room. Miyoshi grew vexed at Kaminaga's subtle motion to return both of his hands above his head, pressed to the floor with a palm in taunts before understanding his reasoning. He sighed as he looked up from below, anticipating Sakuma's reaction and played it off.

"Ah...good evening, Sakuma-san. To what do we owe the pleasure at such an hour?” Miyoshi started and frowned at Kaminaga who was nailing him to the ground; his legs bent and raised as they were wrapped around the older man's waist. His hips were continuing to arch as the thick member remained inside him and Kaminaga returned to mount him in uncertainty that they would be able to conceal what was really going on. “Perhaps, you heard Kaminaga? Pay up."

"Eh?! You're so mean, Miyo-kun~” Kaminaga whined as he spoke with ease, pouting at the taunting eyes that teased him and spoke slowly as if to arouse him further. He was nearly faltering and struggling to contain the ragged breaths that were escaping him from the rough orgasm. The dangerous situation only made it more satisfying.

Sakuma cleared his throat hesitantly before glimpsing into the room and furrowed his brow as he tried to reason with their odd positions.

“...W-What are you two doing?”

 “Wrestling, I suppose. Kaminaga has gotten soft.” Kaminaga gently pushed against Miyoshi as he struggled to suppress a gasp.

“Hmmm more like fencing, actually. Miyoshi’s so loud. Maybe I was too rough with my sword.” Kaminaga commented with a shrug and flirtatious grin. It'd been far too long since they participated in swordplay after all. “It penetrated really deep, didn’t it?”

Sakuma's expression relaxed subtly and nodded his head, appearing to understand. The trapped hands above Miyoshi's head from Kaminaga's palm that was lightly caressing and planting them to the ground would only serve as problematic if it weren't for the fencing sword beside them. Luckily, Sakuma seemed to buy the unlikely story.

Miyoshi glared at Kaminaga for his condescending remark and lowered his hands to pinch his boyfriend, forcing Kaminaga to bite his lip as he acted as if such a sharp pain was non-existent. Sakuma took another step into the room, not noticing the nervous sweat dripping from Kaminaga's forehead and his clenched fist.

“You really do train often. ...Ah...Sword? Are you two hurt?” Sakuma uttered, scanning his eyes over them for signs of wounds on their clothing but came up with nothing. The poor lighting and placement of clothing served the pair well in such a unethical scenario. 

Kaminaga released his tensed fingers and reached for one of the weapons casually; Miyoshi wincing as Kaminaga was pushing against him on purpose. Kaminaga's shaft was much too tight for his liking and he longed to touch himself for his own release. Kaminaga found himself chuckling at Sakuma's concerned visage, smirking his lips.

“Miyoshi’s too sore to walk. Surely, you can aid him tomorrow.”

“That’s your job. Take responsibility, Kaminaga.”

Miyoshi slightly arched up at Kaminaga to rebuttal, earning a gasp as the older man dug his nails into the tatami mat. Kaminaga rubbed his feet against Miyoshi's softly in repentance with a begging ogle, though he was deftly ignored.

“...You forced me to pull out.” Kaminaga retorted as Miyoshi scoffed in bewilderment.

Sakuma tilted his head ever so slightly as he stared at the swords and back at the pair. He seemed thoroughly impressed at their supposed diligence for training.

“Your sword…?” Sakuma questioned in confusion and watched as Kaminaga toyed with it playfully.

“Yes.” Miyoshi turned his attention to Kaminaga who showed no signs of remorse and was  licking his lips smugly. “Kaminaga, why are you so aggressive? You’re always like this.”

“Hmm? How can I surrender when you raise your sword at me?”

Kaminaga eyed Miyoshi with raised brows and a knowing smile. Miyoshi turned away momentarily and pushed against him roughly as Kaminaga nearly gasped aloud, wincing when he wanted to moan Miyoshi's name. He inevitably let out a heavy breath. Sweat was continuing to drip down his brows as the walls were tightening on them, desperate for one another.

“I’m frustrated. I too have a desire to force down your weapon.” Miyoshi quietly mumbled in certainty that Kaminaga was holding onto every word he uttered.

“I take it Kaminaga is winning then?” Sakuma butted in, drawing their attention and ceasing their banter.

Kaminaga looked back at Sakuma, eyes widened and mouth agape; unable to hold back the confident smirk. Miyoshi sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes at Sakuma who was boosting Kaminaga's ever rising ego.

“Of course. I’m on top after all.” Kaminaga's eyes fell back down at Miyoshi's who simply furrowed his brow at him, unimpressed. “You’re sharper than you look.”

“Though not as sharp as my sword.” Kaminaga growled into Miyoshi's ear and thrust softly, as Miyoshi pressed his nails into his fist to suppress any sounds of longing. Kaminaga quickly pecked Miyoshi's lips when Sakuma had his back turned to them; blushing at the surprised expression adorned on Miyoshi's face.

Sakuma’s attention was still drawn away; eyes wavering from exhaustion and pushed his hair back out of habit. He was thoroughly convinced and yet, the situation couldn't be more odd to him. He briefly remembered being assigned to watch over them earlier in the month where he stumbled upon them at their study:

_Kaminaga was laying on the table with an opened book concealing his visage, as his outstretched legs were in Miyoshi's grasp; the younger man bending over ever so slightly._

_“It seems Kaminaga is awake from his nap at last.” Miyoshi turned to face Sakuma who was standing by the doorway with a rather concerned expression before lifting the book over Kaminaga's face and slapping it back down. “What impeccable timing you have, Sakuma-san.”_

_Sakuma glimpsed at the startled Kaminaga who winced in pain and rubbed at the throbbing irritation forming on his face, wearily greeting the new presence with a smile. Miyoshi cleared his throat hesitantly as Kaminaga sat up from the table, cracking his neck with a sigh and closing the book that fell to his hand. Sakuma took their restless expressions as a cue to enter the room; his footsteps heavy with a sudden sense of anxiety. Miyoshi's eyes darted at him with a flicker of irritation it seemed, though perhaps he was merely worn out from the daily training. Sakuma found it difficult to differentiate their changes in mood from pure dismay or plain mockery._

_“Sorry to disturb you. Maybe you should call it a night, Kaminaga. The change in weather has been affecting me as well.”_

_Kaminaga chuckled aloud at Sakuma's comment, placing the novel on the table with a glimmer in his eyes._

_“The night's still young. I’d hate to go over my private lesson in a rush.” Kaminaga retorted with a lazy drawl as his fingers playfully crawled onto Miyoshi's wrist, before he was promptly slapped back down onto the wooden surface._

_“I see. Well, Yuuki-san has ordered me to watch over you two for the time being so I’ll just stay here for a bit.”_

_Sakuma opened up a novel himself after he pulled out a chair next to Miyoshi and Kaminaga, sensing an antagonizing aura emit through the air. He shivered and heaved a sigh. An ominous building such as this one was bound to draw forth such illusions when combined with the lack of sleep. How unfortunate._

Ignoring the thoughts that threatened to keep him awake in wonder of the people he could never comprehend or even want to, he forced himself to revert back to reality. Not that there was even the slightest chance that he was even considering the possibilities of what this private lesson entailed of. Sakuma stifled a yawn as he was growing restless and cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak, hesitantly growing fearful.

“So is this...ah never mind.” Sakuma’s curiosity was peaked since he heard the mention of these lessons but perhaps it was something a common soldier like him was forcibly better off living without. He turned to face the pair on the ground that embellished a mischievous air, eyeing his every movement with a sinister gleam. “Alright, it’s getting late—or early...I should say. I’ll be heading back to the room.”

"I've been wondering what brought you here, Sakuma-san. I was certain we were being fairly quiet. If not noise then...” Miyoshi abruptly questioned just as Sakuma bowed his head to leave, when Kaminaga pressed a finger to Miyoshi’s lips in an attempt to silence his whims of mockery.

“You were. I’ve just been hearing these faint sounds when I leave to fill up the water pitcher at night.” Sakuma glimpsed into the room skeptically, growing more eerie as the silence embodied the facility. Though lack of water wasn't a problem tonight, he decided that he would investigate to ease his tensions while he was awoken by the familiar murmurs at an ungodly hour. Coming up with nothing as expected, he shivered and shook the thoughts away; containing himself again in knowing that a lack of sleep surely could waver one’s notions. Kaminaga glanced at the soldier doubtfully as Miyoshi nodded his head slowly, humming in acknowledgement.

“Did they perhaps sound like—” Miyoshi teased a hand at Kaminaga’s lower body before grunting as Kaminaga pushed his entire palm to his face. Miyoshi immediately slapped away the hand to adjust the stray fringe falling upon his visage.

“Good night, Sakuma-san.” Kaminaga exclaimed with a feigned glimmer on his lips. His other hand was sliding down to discreetly fiddle with Miyoshi’s member and spoke up once more. “You shouldn’t wait up. I don’t intend to lower my weapon.”

“Good night. I’ll see you two in the morning then.”

Sakuma closed the door behind him as he left, bidding them goodbye; the wooden door returning to its frame as it clicked shut. The pair anxiously awaited the footsteps to diminish further and for the curious man to be out of earshot as they felt ease gradually returning to them. Kaminaga then found himself letting out an exasperated breath at last.

“...Wrestling? Isn’t that what parents tell their children who walk in on them?” Kaminaga uttered and planted his lips to the corner of Miyoshi’s mouth, observing the grin that formed on the younger man’s face.

“Sakuma-san is very much like a child though, so it wasn’t an entirely poor choice of words.” Miyoshi remarked and impatiently pushed at Kaminaga’s chest, wanting his own release that couldn’t be attained with his lover’s heavy body toppled and inside of him.

“I bet you were the one that raised his suspicions.”

Kaminaga gave Miyoshi’s neck a desperate lick and smirked at the moan that followed. He pulled out of him urgently and traced his fingers into the tight heat, resulting in Miyoshi panting when Kaminaga removed himself far too quickly for his liking. The older man continued to breathe unsteadily and shut his eyes as Miyoshi pushed him to the ground, closing in on him without hesitation.

“I couldn't bear the thought of someone else hearing every whimper and moan, I worked so hard to achieve.” Miyoshi licked the essence from Kaminaga’s length hastily, smirking at the dazed eyes that stared back at him and the sounds Kaminaga succumbed to. “Even the ones that require no effort at all.”

Kaminaga whined as his length was now in Miyoshi’s mouth; sucked on and kneaded with longing. He forced himself to sit up and mustered the strength to unbutton the closed dress shirt before him, as Miyoshi’s quickened strokes stopped him in his tracks. Miyoshi’s hand then pulled in Kaminaga’s and pressed a wet kiss at his wrist; a lick and gentle nip following suit. A hum left Kaminaga’s lips as the shirt was finally opened and his fingers were unable to suppress the desires to taunt Miyoshi’s nipples.

“Should I make up for it then?” Kaminaga teased seductively and pushed at them steadily; grinning relentlessly at every grunt with Miyoshi’s face stimulating him in desire. His nipples became swollen within moments as Kaminaga wrapped an arm around Miyoshi’s waist to shorten the distance between the two.

“Are you prepared to enlighten me? I truly am...quite upset, Kaminaga.” Miyoshi licked his fingers and roughly thrust them into Kaminaga from behind, spreading him violently.

“...You want me to draw my sword so soon?” Kaminaga sputtered and gasped, clutching onto Miyoshi’s shoulders to bite down sharply on his nipples in revenge. Miyoshi was sucking air through his teeth almost immediately. “I’ll need rest first.”

“You plan to leave me unsatisfied? You really have grown selfish...”

Kaminaga licked the hardened nub and blew against it, grinning as Miyoshi’s whines were growing hoarse and that he couldn’t help but moan his name desperately. His fingers danced at the wet member as he stroked it in ease and Miyoshi was beginning to pant and grow unsteady at every movement.

“You should know how hard I’ve been working as well. Even Yuuki has noticed.” Kaminaga was purring against the younger man’s ear as his fondling grew rougher in mockery, wondering just how long until Miyoshi would be on his knees in yearning.

Kaminaga stifled a gasp when Miyoshi slammed him back on the ground, penetrating deeply into him without warning and quickening his pace enthusiastically. Kaminaga fisted his nails into the ground and failed to hold back his moans; his fingers finding themselves at Miyoshi’s behind and groping violently before tracing the tight hole. Miyoshi spread and raised Kaminaga’s legs further as he continued to push inside at an even faster rate and threw an innocent smile at the man below him, grasping the length to provoke him in arousal and ignoring the fingers that were pleasuring him.

“I don’t care what Yuuki thinks. Your sword has always been raised for me after all.” Miyoshi darted his eyes with an intent gaze and licked his face urgently. Kaminaga was falling apart yet again as he felt the walls tighten with each stimulating thrust and arching his lower body to accommodate the new presence within him.

Kaminaga whined when Miyoshi pulled out abruptly, forcing him on his stomach as he was bent and spread; a burn formulating from the quick movements. He cried out when Miyoshi desperately thrust back into him from behind and grew fearful that he would be spilling a second time when Miyoshi hadn’t even had his first release. Miyoshi’s hot breath aroused him steadily and Kaminaga begged for him shamelessly; his desires unwavering as he was taunted once more.

“En garde, Kaminaga.”

**Author's Note:**

> omfgggg I can't believe how long this took ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) I feel like I've aged and it really gave me lots of trouble and omfg I did not intend it to be this long wtf happened but I hope it came out alright! I needed a way to do this without traumatizing poor Sakuma ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ) but I also feel KamiMiyo would compete with each other like this as well aha Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ I'm pretty uncertain about this still but please tell me your thoughts! I'm pretty new to this kind of thing TwT Thank you for reading! Also, much thanks to rotKaiserin for sceaming and headcanoning with me all the time °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Inspired by Gintama obviously for Gin's ever so daunting sword innuendos LOL (I AM 300% GINTAMA TRASH) and the following prompt from @otpprompts on [tumblr](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/92996832643/your-otp-are-the-parents-of-a-young-child-one) :
> 
> Your OTP are the parents of a young child. One night, your OTP are having sex when they hear their child asking “What are you doing?” Your OTP is understandably flustered, so Person A says “Wrestling!” The child nods in understanding for a moment before asking “Who’s winning?” How the scenario plays out from there is up to you. 
> 
> This will also be cross-posted on my [tumblr](http://ahahahahaderp.tumblr.com/post/154021293188/kamimiyo-fencing) !


End file.
